kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Razor Talons
The Razor Talons are a flock of eagles, large hawks, large owls, and Secretary BirdsRevealed in Rise of Evil. Their home and the heart of their territory, the Dry Mountains, is located in the southern area of the bird world. The Ranks There are different ranks birds can receive as a Razor Talon. Leader The leader has the most important rank in this flock. They decide on patrols, battle plans, and ways to punish those who have broken the laws of the Razor Talons. Before the start of Griffyth's reign, Sun and Razor were probably kind and just leaders, instead of bloodthirsty tyrants. Second-in-command The second-in-command will become the leader once the leader either steps down from their position or dies. The second-in-command has some power, being able to help the leader with sorting out patrols. Commander Commanders are trusted birds and have a higher chance than fighters to become second-in-command if the rank is open. Fighter Fighters are fierce and cruel, often fighting amongst each other for scraps of prey, due to the fact that prey in their territory is scarce. Fighters fight for the flock and most seem to be completely loyal to their leader. Trainee Trainees are young birds in training to become fighters. Trainees in this flock begin their training at around two months old. Mother Mothers are birds that are caring for their chicks and eggs. They go back to being fighters once their chicks become trainees. Chick Chicks are young Razor Talons that will become trainees once they are two-months-old. Prisoner Prisoners are non-Razor Talon birds that wandered to far into their territory or were fighting against them. Prisoners are often treated badly and don't get much food. Territory The Dry Mountains The Dry Mountains are some mountains in the southern area of the bird world. In this terrain, it is dry, barren, hot, and water and food is scarce. Vultures' Rocks Vultures' Rocks is a cluster of large rocks in the area around the Dry Mountains. The Razor Talons reluctantly allow rogue scavenger birds to stay in their territory, as long as they don't fly too close to the mountains. The Stream The stream is a small running river were the Razor Talons collect water, with the prisoners' help. A sycamore tree is situated nearby. Sur's Cliff Sur's Cliff is a large cliff in the south-western area of the world. The cliff is riddled with caves, and hardly any birds live there. Owls' Meadow Owls' Meadow is a meadow in the middle of the mainland. It is a beautiful meadow, with flowers and other plants everywhere during spring and summer. There is only one tree within the entirety of the meadow, which is the cherry blossom tree where the Annual Group Gathering takes place. The Annual Group Gathering Place The Annual Group Gathering Place is near the centre of Owls' Meadow, and is where the groups go to meet up with each other every year around the beginning of autumn. The Mockingbird Forest The Mockingbird Forest is a huge pine forest towards the northern part of the bird world, not far from Black Rock Point. Packs of wolves inhabit the forest, as well as lynxes and many birds, but the Razor Talons claimed the territory as their own. Black Rock Point Black Rock Point was once apart of Razor Talon territory, but they were chased out by Parva, her gulls, and the Kestrel Islanders. History Rise of Evil Coming soon... References Category:Flocks Category:The Razor Talons